


Good Dog

by umbral_artist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Get Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbral_artist/pseuds/umbral_artist
Summary: Five time Remus accidentally turned Sirius on, and one time he did it on purpose.





	Good Dog

1

The first time it happens, or perhaps the first time Remus  _ notices _ , is fourth year and they are sitting in the common room. Peter has said something or another that is  _ actually _ funny. Not, humour the poor kid he’s trying, but legitimately, belly-laugh inducing funny. And Sirius is laughing the hardest. 

Remus doesn’t even think before he speaks, just blurts out, “wow, Sirius, you have  _ really _ nice teeth.” The rest of the Marauders stop and stare at him, and he can feel himself blushing with embarrassment, but it is too late now. “What! He does! Your teeth are like,  _ really, really, _ nice. They’re so straight, and white. You must do a really good job taking care of them.”

Sirius’ eyes are wider than the rest of the group, but he just swallows several times and stutters through a confused “thank you?” When he excuses himself to bed earlier than the rest, no one thinks much of it, but Remus wonders if it is because of his weird comment.

2

Fifth year, Sirius is  _ of course  _ the first one to master his animagus form. And what could possibly be better for keeping the wolf company and occupied than a massive dog. Remus doesn’t even hesitate when he throws his arms around the dog’s big black neck, tears burning in his eyes. “You’re the  _ best,  _ Sirius.”

The dog shifts back suddenly to human form, leaving Remus in a pile on Sirius’ lap. "Oh. You distracted me and I lost it." Before he can become nervous or uncomfortable though, Sirius is wrapping his arms around Remus and burying his face in his neck. “ _ Anything _ for you, Moons. I’d do anything.”

3

Later that year, Remus starts to realise that maybe there’s a lot more to his feelings about Sirius than he originally thought. They’re in the library, studying with the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years in preparation for O.W.L.’s when Remus realises that he has been staring at Sirius for quite a while.

More specifically he’s been staring at Sirius’  _ fingers.  _ They’re long and thin, pale, but always precise in what he’s doing. He never fumbles anything, but executes things with deadly accuracy. “You have such perfect hands.”

“What was that, Rem?”

Looking up, he sees Lily, studying him with furled brow. She seems to have not heard him properly, or perhaps is just confused because who the fuck says that out of nowhere to anyone. But Sirius is look at him with that wide eyed stare again. His ink stained fingers are frozen, hovering over the paper, and Remus wonders what it would be like to suck them into his mouth.

_ What?! Where did that come from? _

This time it’s Remus who hurries out of the room, making vague excuses.

4

The moment Sirius touches down on the pitch, snitch held victoriously above his head, the entirety of the Gryffindor crowd is pouring onto the grass. The jump, and scream, and Remus nearly loses sight of Sirius and James in the chaos that ensues.

When he finally reaches his friend, he wraps a hand around his wrist to not lose him again. Not wanting to yell above the crowd, he stands on his toes, leaning in close to Sirius’ ear. “You did such a good job. Congratulations, Pads. You did it, you led us to victory!”

A shiver rakes through his friends body, and Remus pulls back, cocking his head in question. Sirius doesn’t meet his eye, but smiles and mouths a  _ thanks _ to him. His face is flushed with exertion from the match and there’s sweat dripping down his neck. Remus fights the urge to catch it with his tongue. It’s becoming more and more difficult not to cross the arbitrary line between what they are and what Remus wants, so it is with a heart full of regret that he drops Sirius’ wrist and allows him to be pulled away into the swarm of bodies. 

5

They’re getting ready to go to Hogsmeade when Remus, who takes a bit of waking up to really get his mind moving, remembers the night before. “Oh, Sirius, you did such a great job last night. I was really impressed with your spellwork on the armour in the third floor corridor. You’re so good at charms, I wish I had been there to watch you in action.”

Sirius, who was digging through his trunk, is frozen. Remus thinks he stutters through some sort of thanks, but it’s completely incongruent with his normally cocky demeanour. Not only that, but when Remus catches a glimpse of his face as he disappears into the bathroom, it’s bright red. A downside to the pureblood pale porcelain skin is definitely the ease with which everyone can spot Sirius Black blushing.

Remus, still only ¾ awake at best, can’t wrap his mind around what he said wrong. Instead, he gathers his shower things, telling James and Peter he’ll meet them in town with Sirius when they’re both ready. Stepping through the door to the baths he is surrounded by steam that is pouring out of the far shower stall. He hangs his towel and is about to turn on the water when he hears a moan from the occupied stall. 

Not daring to even breathe, Remus listens to the sound of the slide of wet skin on skin, which his mind so helpfully provides as a hand wrapped around an erection that he would trade his first edition copy of Advance Dark Theory and its Defence to be able to touch. He considers still showering - it’s not as if they don’t know each other wank - when another noise rises from Sirius’ lips.

_ “Remus. Please, Remus.” _

At first he thinks maybe Sirius knows he’s there and has been caught, but when the shower curtain isn’t ripped back, his heart beats even fast. He remembers his last words before Sirius had hastily disappeared into the showers, and slowly, he fits the pieces together of all the questions that have escaped him until now.

Panicked and painfully aroused, he grabs his towel and quietly withdraws, determined to take care of the hazy problem in his head and between his legs in the privacy of the prefect’s baths.

+1

When Remus enters the bedroom, he is relieved to find it empty, except for Sirius who is bent over a textbook that lays open on his lap. He’s cross legged at the foot of his bed, playing with his hair absently, but so deeply focused he doesn’t seem to notice Remus is there. Closing the door behind him, Remus whispers a quick locking spell, though he’s sure James and Peter won’t be back for a long while. 

Grey eyes finally flick toward him as he crosses the room, shedding his robes and leaving them across his bed, before leaning over the footboard of Sirius’ bed. “Whatcha reading there?”

Sirius hums, eyes back on the page and forehead furled in thought. “Just some extra reading about Conjuration, I didn’t quite get McGonagall’s last lesson.”

Remus’ heart is pounding in his chest and he considers backing out, but he knows if he doesn’t do it now, he never will. Licking his lips, his head resting on his arms just behind Sirius, he keeps his voice low, “what a good student you are.” 

At first he thinks he must have misjudged, until he sees the telltale sign of a blush starting on the back of the other’s neck, revealed by his long hair pulled up in a messy bun. Encouraged by the reaction, he continues, “you’ve been working so hard lately, I’m really proud of you, Pads.”

As if struck by a stinging hex, Sirius jumps off the bed, book tumbling onto the floor in his haste. “Well, I’ve been at it for a while, I was just- uh- going to shower when you came in, so.”

Remus barely catches him around the wrist before he can bolt. Sirius’ eyes are wide and looking everywhere in the room but at Remus. “You showered this morning,” he reminds him, teasing.

His tone seems to snap Sirius out of his haze for a moment. Looking at the hand still wrapped around his wrist, then at Remus, he cocks an eyebrow. “Is there a new limit to showers per day that I was not made aware of, oh Prefect?”

Grinning devilishly, Remus steps closer. “You’re already clean, what were you going to do in the shower you can’t do here?”

Sirius’ mouth hangs open in shock and he practically chokes when Remus trails his fingers against the bulge in his trousers. He flattens his palm against it, feeling more smug and confident that he’s  _ finally _ figured out what has had Sirius acting strangely these last few months. Hell,  _ years,  _ if he really thinks about it. Sirius is still frozen as he steps closer, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “You’ve been  _ such a good dog lately,  _ let me take care of this for you?”

A very canine whine escapes, but when Remus rests his hand on the button of his trousers, Sirius nods emphatically. Popping it open, Remus sinks to his knees on the wood floor, sliding the offending garment down with him. Freed from the confines, Sirius’ erection pitches an impressive tent in his black boxers. Leaning in, Remus presses a kiss to his hip, the bone sharp beneath his lips. Hands on Sirius’ hips, he looks up. “Is this okay?”

Sirius’ expression is hazy, his pupils blown large with lust. Hesitantly, he threads his fingers into Remus’ hair. “Am I dreaming?” he whispers.

Chuckling, Remus presses more kisses to the pale skin above the waistband of his pants. “I have a confession.” The responding hum spurs him on. “You see, I fancy you. Have for ages now. And I might have... hypothetically, caught you having a wank in the showers, saying what I sincerely hope was my name.” Glancing up through his lashes he’s rewarded with a guilty blush on the other’s cheeks. “So, I was rather hoping that meant you fancied me too?”

“Yeah,” Sirius’ voice is husky as he continues to card his fingers through Remus’ hair. “Yeah, I do.” 

Nuzzling his nose against the slightly softening prick in front of him, Remus is filled with heat. It’s in front of him from Sirius, behind him from the fire, and inside him from the relief and lust swirling through him. Tugging down Sirius’ pants, stifling a groan of his own. Like everything else about Sirius Black, his cock is  _ beautiful _ in a way no penis has any right to be. It’s a stunning contrast of pale skin nestled in thick black curls, fading to a deep blush at the tip.

Remus gives the slit an experimental lick with the tip of his tongue, shivering in pleasure at the drop of salty pre-cum and the moan Sirius gives above him. “Such a good dog. Can you hold my hair tighter?” Immediately long fingers fist tighter in his hair, pulling an unintended moan from Remus as well. “That’s it. Just like that. I love seeing you read for class, you’re so hot bent over that book. Want to take care of you, want you to put that pretty prick of yours in my mouth. Can you do that? Can you fuck my mouth, Padfoot?”

Blood is rushing to Sirius’ dick, growing visibly harder in front of him by the second as words are pouring out of his mouth frantically in a stream of, “ _ Merlin, yes, please, Remus, I can do it, I can be good, whatever you want.” _

Remus gives an encouraging lick with the flat of his tongue all the way from balls to the frenulum, relishing the way Sirius’ thigh starts to shake beneath his hand. This does the trick to spur the other into action though, as the hand in his hair tightens and the other grabs him by the chin, holding his mouth open. Sirius rests the head of his cock on Remus’ lip, pausing. “You’re sure?” he asks, hesitantly. 

“Please,” Remus begs.

With that, Sirius is pushing into his mouth, shallowly at first before drawing back but not quite out. Remus swirls his tongue around the tip before it’s pushed further in again. Sighing in pleasure, he focuses on relaxing his mouth and jaw, on enjoying the velvety skin sliding in and out. Sirius’ erection continues to grow with each thrust, until it is heavy and thick in his mouth.

Regrettably, Remus pulls back, replacing his mouth with his hand in slow, languid strokes. Looking up, he shakes his head, playfully  _ tsking _ . “I thought you could do better than that, Sirius. That wasn’t a fucking.”

Growling, Sirius hoists him to his feet, hands under his armpits, nipping at Remus’ neck with a playful bite. “I’ll show you a mouth fucking. Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed.”

“Only if you take your shirt off as well,” he replies, fingers already undoing his own tie and oxford. Slipping off his trousers, he runs a palm over his throbbing erection, but Sirius swats his hand away. “How would you like me?” he asks, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes raking over Sirius’ now bare chest.

Sirius licks his lips nervously. “On your back, head hanging off the bed.”

Remus’ cock throbs, leaking precum in response to the command. Settling on his back, he hangs his head off the edge of the bed, wiggling to get his weight properly distributed. Sirius walks up to stand in front of him. Gripping the bed post, he again rests his dick on Remus’ lip, pausing. Before he can ask again, seek reassurance, Remus wraps his hands around Sirius’ thighs, pulling him down insistently. “Be a good boy, and fuck my mouth, Sirius.”

The words are barely out of his mouth and Sirius’ gorgeous, thick cock is pressing into his mouth in one smooth push until Remus’ nose is brushing those thick black curls. He relaxes his throat, basking in the feeling of fullness, of Sirius filling every one of his sense. The taste of him, brush of skin, his musk, his moans, everywhere is Sirius, and Remus nearly cums untouched from  _ finally, finally,  _ having the boy he loves completely surrounding him.

Sirius draws out before pushing back in, hard, fast, in three quick bursts, not giving Remus time to draw any air, before withdrawing completely. He sucks in a quick breath, before he’s bombarded again and it’s everything he’s wanted, everything he’s craved. To have Sirius in his mouth, to give Sirius pleasure, to be Sirius’ to use. He moans, the vibrations pulling a long moan from Sirius as well who continues to fuck his mouth relentlessly, just like he asked. 

Remus runs his hands up Sirius’ thighs, squeezing tight asscheeks and running his fingers up and down the cleft. Pulling one hand back, he holds two fingers up, and Sirius must know instantly what he wants without a word because he’s leaning forward and sucking on Remus’ fingers even as he pounds his throat. He’s already looking forward to being hoarse in class from the bruises it will leave. 

His finger, now slick from Sirius’ mouth, circles Sirius’ entrance, feeling it squeeze and loosen in anticipation, before he presses one finger in. Sirius’ pattern stutters as he tries to decide whether to fuck into Remus’ mouth or back on his finger. He hooks his finger, pulling on the tight hole to ease it open until he’s able to slip a second one in, scissoring him open slowly.

Above him, Sirius is a stuttering mess. His usual composure completely gone as he begs and promises, anything to get more. Remus’ mouth chases his cock when it’s withdrawn, but Sirius has already pulled too far away. “I’m ready. Fuck me. Please, Remus, please fuck me.” 

Sirius is on his hands and knees, ass in the air just waiting for Remus to fuck. He casts a quick spell and rubs the viscous liquid in his hand to warm it, before smearing it on his cock and Sirius’ hole.

“Do you deserve it?”

“Yes, I’ve been good Remus, I swear.”

Remus hums, pressing the head of his cock against his needy hole, but holding his hips tight so Sirius can’t fuck back onto him. “You have been very good, haven’t you.”

“Yes, yes, please-  _ ohhhhh.” _ Sirius slumps in front of him into more of a liquid than a boy. Boneless but for his ass in the air where Remus withdraws, before pressing in again slowly. 

“You’re ass is  _ made  _ for me, Sirius. So good. You feel so good.”

Sirius gasps and claws at the sheets, and Remus knows he’s worked him up enough that his prostate is hard and feeling the drag of his cock.  _ Gotcha, _ he thinks. Drawing out part way, he angles his hips and thrusts in sharply but not as deeply. The cry he draws from the beautiful man splayed out below him tells him he got it just right. 

“So tight. You squeeze me just right. Look at you, taking my cock so well, I bet I could pound your prostate all night and you would take it like a good boy.” He thinks Sirius agrees, but his noises are more frantic and desperate that coherent. 

Remus continues to hammer that one spot until he can feel the telltale tightening of his balls and fire burning deep in his stomach. Leaning down, he wraps a hand around Sirius and presses a kiss to the sharp knobs protruding in his spine. 

“Be a good boy and come for me,” he whispers against the sweating skin. Sirius cries out and shakes, falling apart in his arms and pouring over his hand. He squeezes Remus impossibly tight until Remus is seeing white, breath gasping and he loses all control of his movement as he thrusts erratically, pouring into Sirius.

He nearly collapses on the boy beneath him, just barely managing to land next to him. Sirius rolls onto his side, scooting back to keep Remus’ softening dick still inside him. Remus presses kisses to every inch of skin he can reach without having to move. “Such a good dog. So good. Fuck, that was so good, Sirius.”

“Your good dog?” Sirius asks, hesitantly. 

“Mine. All mine.” Remus reaches around and threads their fingers together, pulling Sirius flush against his chest. “And I’m all yours,” he promises.


End file.
